


Так жизнь сложилась

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny, Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Так жизнь сложилась

Дух проводил недобрым взглядом массивную фигуру человека, который посягнул на его Даго.

— Тише, — рассмеялся Даго и поймал огонёк в ладони, не боясь обжечься. — Он тебе не соперник. Он мой брат.

— Это как посмотреть, — пробормотал Рай и потёрся языками пламени об осторожно держащие его руки. — Но он же не некромант.

— А мы и не родные братья, — улыбнулся Дайнари его прозорливости.

— Тогда почему брат?

— Так жизнь сложилась.

Даго умело разжег интерес: у него не было никакого желания разнимать этих двоих.

— Расскажи, — попросил Рай, замирая в ладони.

— Впервые мы с ним встретились на Севере…

_ Всё, что надо одинокому путнику ночью в метель — это место, где можно согреть кости, еда и теплое варево. Огонь для Даго не был проблемой, да и место подходящее удалось найти быстро, а вот с едой вышла накладка. Из-за того, что ему пришлось спешно покидать лагерь, он не успел захватить припасы. Не то чтобы они ему очень были нужны, но есть подозрительно хотелось. Натто вздохнул полной грудью морозный воздух и покосился на беспокойно зафыркавшего Ночь. Он прислушался к своим ощущениям и успокаивающе качнул головой. Конь посмотрел на него и отвернулся, мол, я тебя, хозяин, предупредил, а дальше твоё дело. _

_ Через десять минут к костру вышел молодой человек, вежливо поклонился и спросил разрешения погреться. Даго препятствовать не стал и, как выяснилось чуть позже, совершенно правильно. У его случайного гостя оказался мешок с продуктами. Ночь на Севере длинна, метель сурова, а кружка горячего вина греет изнутри, гоня прочь тревоги и заботы. И если у Даго на душе было спокойно и легко, то о заглянувшем на огонек путнике сказать такого язык не поворачивался. Натто с удивлением прочел, что Александр Гросхелл, как звали парня, бежал из дома, потому что на его порог пришла смерть в лице какой-то местной церкви. Разбираться, в чем дело, Даго было лень, да и незачем. А гость не спешил делиться своим несчастьем, впрочем, судя по мыслям, и отчаиваться не собирался… _

— К утру метель стихла, и мы, так и не сказав друг другу и десятка слов, разошлись в разные стороны. Я подался к Проклятым, а Даго, кажется, отправился к лордам-оборотням.

Де Шенни поймал себя на том, что слушает рассказ с открытым ртом, и поспешил его захлопнуть.

Меченый усмехнулся и лениво провел ладонью по спине любовника.

— Ммм? — пробормотал тот, чуть прогибаясь. — А дальше?

— Дальше? Сейчас покажу, — хмыкнул Меченый и, перевернув де Шенни под себя, навис над ним.

— Я не об этом, — лукаво шепнул тот в ответ и, притянув голову Алекса к себе, поцеловал. — Но, впрочем, расскажешь потом. Так что дальше?


End file.
